tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Railway Works
Crovan's Gate, Island of Sodor * Tidmouth Sheds, Island of Sodor |year_opened=1915 |railway=North Western Railway |type=Dead end |berths=* 6 * 2 - 4 }} '''Crovan's Gate Works', usually known as the Works, the Foundry or the Fitter's Yard, are where the railway engines and rolling stock are serviced, repaired or maintenanced. The Works are situated at Crovan's Gate, opposite the Skarloey Railway. History ''The Railway Series'' In 1915 the North Western Railway established its repair shops at Crovan's Gate. Since 1925 these shops have been expanded as required till, with the decline of steam on the Mainland, the Works are now equipped with machinery and craftsmen able to tackle any type of steam locomotive overhaul or rebuilding that may be needed. Sir Topham Hatt has been looking into the possibility of manufacturing parts for engines on heritage railways. The Works Diesel is known to work here, and according to Donald, other diesels also live here. Following Shane Dooiney's return from Switzerland in 1963, the Fat Controller saw to it that the Culdee Fell engines could be repaired here, ensuring expensive journeys overseas for the Culdee Fell locomotives are no longer necessary. In 1976, Jock's firebox, boiler, and cylinders were fabricated here; the rest of him was built at Arlesburgh Works. In 1996, Ivo Hugh was built here by the Skarloey Railway's Engineering Department. ''Thomas & Friends'' In the third series, the Works appeared to be located next to Ffarquhar Sheds. In the seventh series, the Works were located at Knapford Sheds and was commonly called the Foundry. Between the eighth and twelfth series, the Works were located next to Tidmouth Sheds. They were better known as the Repair Yard, the Fitter's Yard, or the Menders. There was also a repair yard at the Shunting Yards. However, with the introduction of the Sodor Steamworks, it became the site for rolling stock. Residents Railway Series only File:TheWorksDiesel.png|The Works Diesel Appearances Railway Series= * 'Four Little Engines' - Skarloey Remembers * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Percy Takes the Plunge and Double Header * 'Branch Line Engines' - Thomas Comes to Breakfast * 'Enterprising Engines' - Escape and Little Western * 'Oliver the Western Engine' - Resource and Sagacity * 'Really Useful Engines' - Triple-Header * 'James and the Diesel Engines' - Deep Freeze * 'Great Little Engines' - Patience is a Virtue * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine' - The Runaway * 'Gordon the High-Speed Engine' - High-Speed Gordon , Fire Escape and Gordon Proves His Point * 'Thomas and the Twins' - Trevor Helps Out * 'Henry and the Express' - Overhaul , Sliding Scales and Henry Sees Red * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Edward and the Cabbages * 'Thomas and Victoria' - Avalanche * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Centenary Companion Volumes * '''1985' - Thomas Comes to Breakfast * 1987 - Thomas and the Evil Diesel }} |-|Television Series= , Percy and the Signal, The Runaway , Percy Takes the Plunge and Thomas Comes to Breakfast * 'Series 3' - Time for Trouble , Gordon and the Famous Visitor , Escape and Oliver Owns Up * 'Series 4' - Four Little Engines , Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Toad Stands By and Thomas and the Special Letter * 'Series 5' - A Better View for Gordon and Double Teething Troubles * 'Series 6' - A Friend in Need and Thomas, Percy and the Squeak * 'Series 7' - Edward's Brass Band, Something Fishy and Bulgy Rides Again * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - Percy Helps Out * 'Series 8' - Henry and the Wishing Tree, Thomas Saves the Day and Squeak, Rattle and Roll * 'Series 9' - Respect for Gordon, Henry and the Flagpole and Keeping Up with James * 'Series 10' - James the Second Best and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out * 'Series 11' - Edward and the Mail and Thomas in Trouble * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard and Toby's Special Surprise * 'Series 13' - Tickled Pink and Splish Splash Splosh * 'Series 14' - Henry's Magic Box * 'Series 16' - Flash Bang Wallop! and Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor * 'Series 17' - Wayward Winston * 'Series 18' - Spencer's VIP * 'Series 19' - Salty All at Sea and Goodbye Fat Controller * 'Series 20' - Bradford the Brake Van, Three Steam Engines Gruff and Engine of the Future * 'Series 21' - A Shed for Edward and The Big Freeze * 'Series 22' - Confusion Without Delay and What Rebecca Does * 'Series 23' - Steam Team to the Rescue Specials * '''2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor }} |-|Other Media= * 1989 - In a Sulk * 1990 - Edward and the Express * 1991 - Duck's Service * 1995 - Keeping Clean! * 1996 - Gordon's Spots! and Henry's Hoax * 1997 - Henry's Busy Day * 2001 - Dents All Round! * 2003 - New Year Cheer! * 2004 - Good as New and Fergus' Funnel * 2005 - Eerie Engine * 2007 - Helping Henry and In for Treatment * 2012 - Message Mix-Up! * 2014 - Emily Makes a Splash! }} Trivia * According to references #44 on the 1958 Railway Map of the Island of Sodor, "Engines are made and repaired at Crovan's Gate". However, no known engines are documented as having been built there. * In the television series, the Workshop consists of the Railway Works and Knapford Station Building. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along es:Los Talleres del Ferrocarril ja:修理工場 pl:Warsztat ru:Ж/Д мастерская Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Railway infrastructure Category:Sheds Category:Factories Category:Buildings Category:Businesses Category:Sodor Roadways